After Cybertron
by Well of Allsparks
Summary: Sequel to 'Before Earth' This is is hundreds of years, or however long, after Megatron kills Sam the sparkling, and he is alive again. This time, he's on Earth and human. He's lived in the past, but this is his first life. How will the story unravel?
1. Chapter 1

Hi, this is-, you know what it is. If you didn't, go read 'Before Earth', it's the first. So, uh, I hope you like it. =.)

* * *

Where were those thing? I knew I put them somewhere I wouldn't loose them. I was trying to get rid of it all. I already got the two thousand bucks to get my car, but I still need extra cash for gas, improvements, stuff like that.

I was selling the whole lot on E-Bay, so there should be a box on my shelf here somewhere, with everything else I'm trying to get rid of.

Ah, here. I pulled out a card board box labeled 'Archibald' on it. These were all things my crazy great grandfather had left behind before heading to the crazy place, and after he died.

"Sam! You're going to be late!" Dad called. Right, I gotta get to school. I'm getting my last needed 'A' today, then we're getting me a car after school.

I dumped the bag in my almost empty backpack, tossing the box away and dashing down the stairs. I rushed past dad and out the open door, waving briefly to my mom, who was preparing diner. She knew I would get my car today and wanted to make something nice. I had told her it was unneeded, she isn't the best cook, but I didn't want to dampen her spirits. She loved to cook.

"Come on dad, I'm waiting on you!" I shouted, jumping over the closed door the his car, he had the roof down since it was march.

He shook his head and walked over, starting the car. "You almost act as if you want to go today." he said, pulling out, being overly careful of the rim of his yard. I knew the first lecture I was going to get before I drove my first car was to be cautious of the lawn.

"You do remember our deal, right?" I asked, shifting my backpack to my lap, digging out an on the go breakfast bar.

"Of course I do. It's hard to when I got a winy teenager in my ear 24/7." I rolled my eyes, I felt light today. It felt like I wasn't going to just get my first car today. Something more is going to happen, I just know it.

"Here, here, here." I pointed to my school, unbuckling before he stopped. I jumped back out as soon as he stopped moving.

"Be careful Sam. You're going to run over some poor freshman!" He called after me. I ignored him as I dashed to my locker to get rid of all the stuff. I was lucky not to run into any teachers. I wanted to meet Miles before class, and we got such short passing periods. I had to hurry, but his first hour was right next to mine. I was in world history, he was in French 2. When would he ever need to know how to speak French? I asked him before and he denied having any plans to visit France.

I bumped into someone and stumbled back a bit. I looked up, or down, to see some kid from lunch. He usually sits near me, so I recognized him as one of the freshmen.

"Sorry." I said, thinking of my dad's words. He nodded and walked away. I looked after him a second. He was the weird kid of his class. he only had, like, two friends and read _all _the time. I don't think he even eats.

I shrugged and walked off to class, it was just around the corner.

Nothing happened until after lunch, when the freshman from earlier walked up to me.

"You dropped these earlier." he handed me a glasses case. I took it, confuse momentarily.

"Oh, thanks. See you around." I smiled and walked off, I had taken one of Archibald's artifacts in hopes of advertising before class. The glasses were smallest, so I chose them. To be honest, I was in such a hurry to talk to Miles about what car he though I should get, and what kind of cars would be there, I had forgotten about it.

The excitement had worn off and I zoned out until eight hour, when I would give my family genealogy report. I was last, and three other sent before me. A girl had a grandmother that had always lived on a farm, but was forced to give it up to the government. Another girl didn't have a very interesting family, her second uncle worked at Disney world before falling out of a building and dying. Finally it was my turn and I struggled to keep my eyes from staying Mikayla Banes, my crush.

"For my family genealogy report," A spit ball hit my neck and my hand flew up. The teacher said something about responsibly, but they were paying about as much attention as they had been to the other two presentations.

I glanced at the teacher before starting again. "I researched my great grandfather. He was a great man that took thirty brave sailors to explore the arctic circle." a few people payed attention then, one because I was talking about something more than cleaning puke off from some roller costar or another. Two probably because of my tone. It was obvious something was to happen.

I pulled out a map of the arctic circle, one Archibald had used. "This here," I took out a tool he had used. "Is a sextant. Used by eighteenth century seamen." a few people held back laughs or giggled, I ignored them as the teacher held up the 'quiet' sign. "This was his compass, great for Columbus day. This is all on E-Bay, going towards my car. Tell your parents-"

"Sam, are you going to sell me his liver?" the teacher said lazily. I glanced at him and back to the class. No advertising.

"Sorry. So, this had been a big deal. They had allot of trouble, but eventually finished the job. Unfortunately, when they returned, Archibald, my great grandfather, was a little unhinged. As time went on, he became blind and started babbling about something and drew these symbols." I took out another paper full of strange symbols. He ended up going to a psycho ward. These are his glasses. They see many cool things." I said, looking through them. They were strange, there were defiantly patterns around the cracks, but I could make them out.

"Sam." I looked at the teacher and back to my bag, putting the glasses back in the case and in my back pack.

"Sorry. He died mysteriously, from no apparent cause." I said just before the bell rang. Every got up and left quickly. I grabbed my stuff and walked to the teachers desk. "So?"

"I'd say a solid 'B-'." I frowned. "But, why? That was 'A' material!" I objected.

"You were hocking your grandfathers crap in my class room!" for some reason I always found it amusing when the supposedly more 'mature' adults, the teachers, cussed.

"The kids loved it, oh come on! It's good..." I babbled on.

"I'm sorry Sam." he leaned back in his chair. Liar.

"Ok, here. Take a look outside. See that car? The green one with no hood? The guy in it is my dad. I'm going to tell you about a boy and this man's promise to the boy. He looked at me a while ago and he said, 'Son, I'm going to buy you a car. But first I need you to get two thousand dollars and three 'A's.' I got the two thousand and two 'A's. I need this 'A'." He was still unimpressed. "Ok, see, here's a dream." I held my hands together, fingertips touching. I was desperate. This was a limited time offer! "See this dream? Well, you're 'A', dream gone. Kaput." I broke my hands apart as if they blew up.

"Sir, just ask yourself... What would Jesus do?" I asked, noticing the cross he wore around his neck. I didn't go to church, but that doesn't mean anything. I just have a feeling, kind of like the one I have now about how I'm not just going to be getting a car today. Maybe I'm also going to get a enemy. *cough* Mr. Hosney *cough*

He sighed and leaned forward and scribbled an 'A-' on my rubric. I smiled and snatched it before heading out before he changed his mind.

"You won't regret this!" I shouted for good measure. I knew I hadn't affected him in any way, nothing I said swayed him. He just knew I was going to stay until I got the 'A'. I didn't want to push my luck.

I ran out and jumped back into the car next to my dad, my light mood back.

"You got it?" he asked as I tossed my bag into the back seat and buckled in. I held it up.

"Yeah, it's an 'A-', but it's still and 'A'."

"Wait, wait." he took the paper, obviously not able to read it from my moving around.

"It's good?" I asked.

"Yeah, it's good." He nodded. I whooped and got a few wired looks from passing students as dad started the car and pulled out.

Oh, I didn't realize how strange this day really would be, and just what else I was getting apart from my first, and only, car.

* * *

Hoped you liked it. If I get my other sequel out, I'll continue with my newest addition. If not, then no continuing. No promises on this though. I might get the overwhelming urge to update it and I will yell at myself if I do that. I have an extreme case of the AUTHORS DISORDER *Dun dun dun!* I continuously talk to myself and hold plot bunny tea parties. When I see an algebra problem, I see the variables rearranging to form sentences. Does anyone know the best diagnosis?

Well, R&R.


	2. Chapter 2

Hey. I don't have anything to say, hope you like it.

* * *

I closed my eyes, I had a feeling dad was driving slow on purpose. He was enjoying my impatience. Well, if he insisted on prolonging this, then I would act as if I didn't care.

"Sam," I pulled my head back up and looked at him. "I got a little surprise." I looked around and realized he had taken us to a lot full of shiny new-

"Oh my god. Dad!" I shouted, this was too good to be true! "You gotta be kidding me."

"Yeah." he laughed. I looked at him confused. "I am. Did you really think I would get you a porch for your fist car?"

"Not cool." I slumped. "That wasn't funny." I knew he wouldn't spend money on something I 'would just wreck anyways.' So why did he still drive slowly through the lot? "I'm not talking to you for the rest of the day." I glared out my side.

"Oh come on. You know it was funny." he sped up a bit. I ignored him. You don't joke about things like that.

I watched as we pulled into the used car lot across the street.

"Lighten up." he said, making the turn.

I suddenly got a feeling and looked behind us, nothing unusual. I got slightly excited. As if something really good is going to happen today. I didn't understand it. I know this was my first car, but I'm so excited you'd think I know exactly what this car is going to be, and that it somehow brings great fortune.

Dad parked the car, obvious to my strange excitement. I got out, I seen a flash of yellow and I turned my head quickly. There was a yellow Camaro nearby. Compared to the rest, it looked pretty good.

"Hello, how can I help you two gentlemen?" some guy came up to us. I assumed he was the dealer.

"Well my son here, dad wrapped an arm around my shoulder, showing me off. I didn't object, my mind preoccupied. "We're going to buy his first car."

"You came to see me?" the guy asked, acting touched, though it was obviously a ploy to earn future business.

"Had to." I said. looking around the lot again.

"Well that practically makes us family. Uncle-" I stopped paying attention and shook his hand. I let dad tow me around the lot, not listening to a thing anyone said. I could pick out my own car. It wasn't that hard. The red one here had a large dent in the side. This faded blue one, obviously not the originally color, didn't look like it could even run. There were only a few I would even see myself driving.

We came to a stop in the last line-up. The one with the yellow Camaro.

"This one's got racing stripes." I commented, stepping next to the car. That wasn't what drew me to it, it was more of a very faint pull in the gut. I heard the dealer, what was his name? Bobby? Well, whatever his name was, he began babbling on about how he's never seen the car before. I set my hand on the side and the very faint pull in my stomach grew and I realized the better way to explain it was a pull in my heart, or soul. Whatever it was, I could definitely feel it, but not on me. Does that make sense?

At that second, I also felt the excitement multiply with the pull and I quickly got in. Dad laid a hand above the roof as I examined the interior. I wiped the center of the wheel off, there was a strange face symbol. I've never seen it before.

"You like this one?" Dad asked, I jumped slightly. I had been drowned in the strange happiness I was beginning to think wasn't even mine.

"Yeah." I looked up at him, I realized the door was shut. I don't remember shutting it. Had dad? He looked at the dealer, who was talking to one of his employees.

"How much?"

"Hmm, all considered, I'd say about 5 thousand." he said, slapping a hand down on the open passengers window. I flinched.

"Sorry, not going over four." Dad said. Didn't he realize how much of a necessity it was to get _this_ car? I felt so down put for a second, I thought the world was going to end. Literary. But then I payed close attention to my emotions as they changed to determined. The changed seemed to draw back to the same spot the pull came from. If I concentrated, I could find these strong emotions all came from that spot and weak ones were moving with the stronger ones. The weak ones were my own. What's going on?

"Come on kid, out of the car." the dealer said. The doors locked, but I didn't notice completely.

"But," I racked my memory for something he'd said, maybe I could get on his good side. "You said cars pick their drivers!"

"Sometimes they pick a driver with a cheap father. Come on, out of the car." I frowned and made to open the door. At that moment, I heard the radio turn on a split second before a high pitched sound came from it and all the glass from every car shattered.

All except the Camaro's, and I was safe inside. Something strange is happening, I thought as the adults stood back up. The dealer looked around and held up four fingers. I have no idea what he said, all I know is the price has gone down.

First the pull, then the emotions. Not every car in the lot except this one has been damaged. I have no idea what's going on, but I knew I would find out. I just didn't know if I wanted to, but it didn't matter. Now did it?

* * *

Sorry for the super short chapter. I wrote this all in my spare time before I had to go to bed, have to get up extra early tomorrow, and I tried to make it so it would be longer and I would finish it tomorrow. But I just wrapped it up. I don't even know how.

R&R


	3. Chapter 3

Hey, uh, yeah. I honestly don't know a thing. Ignore this.

Hope you like it. =.)

* * *

The next day, I'd all but forgotten about the strangities. I could still feel them, full blast, but I'd gotten used to them enough that the party Miles and I were headed to was enough to distract me. Mikayla was going to be there.

"Dude, are you sure we're invited to this party?" he asked as I pulled down the gravel-like road that went around the lake.

"Of course Miles. It's public-" I stopped when I seen her, she was with her boy friend. "Property." he probably didn't even notice my pause. I came to a stop in an open spot near them, Mikayla, her boyfriend, and his friends.

"Come on." I got out, the door again practically opening its self. I again shrugged it off before shutting it and walking around with my friend-since-third grade to the closest tree. He took off his hoodie and I stood there, pretending to watch or wait my turn. Maybe watch for him to fall. Whatever, I was really trying to watch Mikayla. I've had a crush on her since first grade.

"Hey," Trent, her boyfriend noticed us. "Nice car." I frowned slightly at the obvious insult. "What are you doing here?"

"We, uh, we came to climb this tree." I gestured to the tree, where Miles was now hanging upside-down. Trent doesn't like me, probably for many reasons. He's a jock so he picks on the nerds. (Am I a nerd?) He knows I like his girlfriend, or maybe because of last year-

"Yeah, I thought I recognized you. You went to the football try-outs last year, right?" I glanced at Mikayla, this wasn't a particularly fond memory for me. How quickly and hard I went down told me not to even tryout for ping-pong, or so Miles said.

"Oh, no. I was researching a book I was writing." I said.

"What's it about? Sucking at sports?" I had to admire his extreme originality.

"No, uh, actually the link between brain damage and football." He started to glare. "Oh, no. You're friends will love it. It's got little pop-ups. Mazes, coloring sections. It's a lot of fun." I said, off mindedly. I got side tracked when the first sentence came out of my mouth. A strange emotion came from the foreign emotions. It was unbelievably strong, a kind of pride, affection, and happiness. In fact, it started when I said 'link'.

"Oh, think you're funny, do ya?" he advanced, I stayed strangely calm, recovering from the sudden flood. I was surprised when Mikayla came forward between us and kept Trent from advancing.

"you know what, leave him alone." she said. He smiled at her fakely and walked away.

"Come on, I know of a party." he motioned to his friends.

"Come on Miles. You gotta get out of the tree." I said. Now was the time we leave.

"What?"

"Get out of the tree. Now." He jumped out. "What were you doing just there? You made us look like idiots. We both just looked like idiots just there." I turned to watch the two. I seen Mikayla push him out of the way so she could start walking down the roads, a quick break up.

_Who's going to take you home, tonight?_ came out of the radio.

"Hey man, what's wrong with your radio?"

"I'm going to take her home." I said, watching her walk away.

"What?" he said, realizing what I meant.

"Come on Miles, you gotta get out of my car." I turned quickly to get in.

"What? You can't do this to me man!"

"I'm asking politely, get out of my car."

"She's an evil jock concky, let her hitch hick man!"

"No, I gotta take her home."

"Ok, put her in the back, I'll be fine."

"Did you just say put her in the back?" He started denying this as I persisted.

"It's a party foul!" he objected.

"What rules?" I asked.

"B-bros before hoes." I looked at him.

"Miles, get out of my car." I stared at him. He was my best friend, but I've liked Mikayla longer than he's been my friend. And this was my chance.

He got out and shut the door, I hurried off after her. I came to a crawl next to her.

"Hey, Mikayla. I was, uh, wondering if you needed a ride home." She stopped ad rolled her eyes, knowing I was just another kid with a crush, but she did need a ride.

She nodded. "Alright." I reached for the door, but it opened on its own. I shrugged it off again as she got in and shut the door behind her.

"Alright?" I nodded. "Ok." I started off. I glanced at her.

"So, is this your first year here? Are you new to this school?" oh, burn. She has no idea who I am.

"Oh, no. We've been in the same school since first grade." Yes, I got a crush on her when I met her.

"Oh, well, do we have any subjects together?" she asked.

"Yeah. English, math, science, history-" I went on. Half the periods.

"Sam." she realized. At least she remembers who I am eventually. I nodded. "Sam, Wilkicky?"

"Wit-wicky." I said.

"Oh, I'm sorry. I just didn't recognize you." she said.

"Oh, that's alright. It's understandable." I nodded, just happy she can know my name.

We were silent for a moment.

"I can't believe I'm here." she said. I frowned mentally.

"You can duck down, you know. It won't hurt my feelings." I said, glancing behind us. I swore I seen Trent's blue Jeep.

"Oh, no. That's not what I mean. I just can't believe I'm in this situation. You know, the one I'm always in." she sighed. "I don't know. I guess I just have a weakness for hot guys. You know with big abbes, big arms." she leaned back. I took this into consideration. I thought for a moment about showing off my 'big' arms, but the wheel did a sharp turn in my hands and I clung on, so Mikayla thought it was me.

"What was that?" she asked.

"I, uh." I glanced in the rear-view mirror. There was a cop car continuing down the road we had just been on, going unusually slow. I looked forward. "I almost missed the turn." I said. By now, I knew the car was alive or something. And now it's on the run from the cops? I'm really going to want some answers now.

"Right." she eyed me before turning to look out the window. I frowned. What's going on? I'm probably stressing over something small, but this car is doing things on its own, and I have a strange pull in my heart/soul/whatever toward it when I'm not in it. And the emotions, whatever else. I am getting freaked, I can't even concentrate on the fact Mikayla, my long-time crush was in the car alone with me.

I pulled up next to her house later on.

"Well, that was fun." she said.

"Yeah." I said, still preoccupied. She seemed to notice, but acted as if she didn't.

"Hey, you- o=you don't think I'm shallow, do you?" she asked. My mind snapped to what was now.

"Oh, no. Not at all. I think, that, there's more than meets the eye, with you." I said the first line that came to mind. I have no idea where it came from. She eyed me.

"Yeah, well, see you at school Sam." she got out and walked toward her house. I stayed for a moment.

"Stupid line. That was a stupid line." I scolded myself. I then looked at the wheel, the mystery at hand coming back into my mind, erasing any troubles in life from my mind. I stared at the strange face-symbol. Everything centered around when I got this car, and the car itself.

There had to be answers to all this, and I was going to get them.

* * *

Was it good? Bad? Tell me. Oh, one thing. the cop was Barricade, just so you know. Instead of going to the hill with the tree, which I have come to call the outlook, they had a pre-meeting with Barricade. This isn't supposed to give anything away, but I just wanted to say that since Bee knows everything that's going to happen, he decided not to 'help' Sam with Mikayla, and thus met Barricade on the road.

Well, I do plan on updating more today, or tonight, but this isn't a promise.

R&R


	4. Chapter 4

Hey, sorry for not updating this one for a while, but here it is now. Hope you like it.

I don't know what this is: ~)-[{('**')}]-(~ ...What is it?

* * *

It only felt like I'd been asleep for ten seconds before I was woken up again. At first, I didn't know what it was and glanced at the clock. 10:03. I went to bed at nine forty five, so it's close enough to ten seconds.

Then the engine outside revved again and I realized why I was awake at this hour.

My car! My first thought was someone was stealing it, and I rushed to put on the first pair of pants and shirt I put my hands on before rushing outside. My head was too muddled with sleep and what was happening to shout to my dad. I thought quickly and ran for the bike, but the Camaro came up in front of me.

I stared at it, more specifically, the drivers' side window. There was no one in there. How did it drive between me and the bike?

And then, out of complete irrationality, seconds after I felt the strange emotions I was convinced weren't mine change and force assurance at me, my thoughts snapped to the lawn. The car was on the lawn, and even though it was driving its self, and was probably haunted or something, I suddenly feared my dad.

"Get off the lawn!" I shouted, waving my arms back. I didn't worry about waking my parents inside, they were heavy sleepers. So even if I had thought to shout back at them, they wouldn't have woken up. There was surprise as I advanced. "Get off the lawn, my dad's going to kill me." I continued walking toward the car, more scared of my dad finding tire tracks on his grass at the moment than some demented Satin's Camaro.

It backed up and I dropped to my knees, inspecting the grass. My dad has to have superpowers 'cause he can see marks no one else can, and I planned to make it so he wouldn't see anything.

When I was sure there were no marks, somehow, I rounded on the car again and found it allot less menacing after seeing it back up after I yelled at it.

I just stared. Eyes slowly going back to wide-eyed and frightened. What was that thing? To add on to the fact I now know my car is possessed, though I suspected it earlier when it turned sharply away from that cop, I was reminded of the strange emotions and the pull. I could feel it again, but it wasn't strong. Everything was going strange quickly. I felt as if I were in some sci-fi novel.

After a moment, I turned quickly and tried not to sprint back inside. I only took a few steps before the car started to roll after me, the engine wasn't even on anymore! Again, I knew he was either back on the lawn, or close to it. I turned to it again.

"Back up." I urged frowning. It backed up even more than last time and I turned full to it. What the heck? My demented car listens to me?

"What in the world is going on here?" I rounded back onto the house, putting my hands in my hair. "This is crazy." I said to myself. "I've got to be dreaming. Yeah, that's it. I'm not really out here; I probably haven't even given my speech yet. Yeah, because this is impossible." I didn't move, thoroughly sure I was going insane. Did insanity get passed down? It would sure explain my mom, but she isn't actually related to Archibald, she married in.

Now I'm thinking about my mom's status in the family. How can I think about this when I have Satin's Camaro behind me? I honestly don't understand it.

The pull suddenly got stronger for half a second and I straightened up, leaning backwards ever-so slightly. Not enough to fall, but enough to have my thoughts about the pull and emotions connected to the strange car. Of course they are, I didn't have a doubt before, but now I had more proof for myself.

When the pull left, my thoughts flew and I stood right again. I needed to go back inside. "I'm going back to bed." I said quietly. If I was going crazy anyways, I might as well embrace it.

The car gave a jolt and the pull started up again, getting stronger than the last. I struggled with the urge to run back to the car. I tried to keep a cool head, getting all I've found out so far. Everything that's going on has to do with this car, who obviously has a personality. The car understands me, and listens to me. It obviously doesn't mean harm, for it wouldn't have listened and been carful of the lawn if it just wanted to kill me. So it's obviously intelligent.

And it must control the pull, I wonder if the emotions are its. If that's true, 'it's' probably a 'he'. Or 'she', but for some reason, I doubted that. So maybe I would try to talk to it/him.

"Ok, ok. I'm not going in." I turned to the car and the pull lowered, but didn't disappear. I figured he was ready to bring it back up at any moment. "Ok, now I'm talking to my car. I really am going insane." I probably am. Everything I've 'figured out' is probably in my head. None of it exists. But if I'm already in lala land, then I should just play along.

"What the heck is going on?" I asked, not sure if it was to the car or to me. The car rolled to the very edge of the lawn and opened the door. I stared at it. There's no way I'm getting in that thing. I shook my head. "No way. If I'm going insane, or sleep walking, I could very well be getting in some serial killer's car in real life."

The pull started to go up again and I ran forward, fully convinced I wouldn't survive another round.

"Alright, fine. Just, stop doing that." I muttered. I climbed in and the door closed. He pulled back and did a sharp turn out of the drive way and into the road. Great, I was being kidnapped by some possessed car. Wonderful. Whatever.

"What's going on?" I asked, again. At first there was no answer, then a voice emitted from around me. Not from the radio.

"I have a lot to re-explain. But it will be easier when the other's come." I didn't say anything. There were more possessed vehicles?

"What are you?" I asked, still strangely calm. It probably had a lot to do with the constant calm coming from who I knew was now this car.

"Autobots. From the planet Cybertron. I don't exactly know how to tell you everything." he said. "But we do need your help." I could the 'r help' was a last minute addition. I stayed silent, not understanding what a Cybertron is, or an Autobot. But I had a feeling I was about to find out. He drove for a while, then came to a stop in an alleyway, and a big one at that. I got out when he opened the door. Four other vehicles pulled up around us and the semi came to a stop about three feet from me.

My eyes widened and the hold he had on my emotions loosened as they unfolded, folded, turned, and transformed. I guess I know why they're called transformers now. Before I knew it, there were five giant alien robots around me. The largest stood directly in front of me, where the semi had been. A smaller yellow one, with a bit of red, stood to my right and a silver one was slightly behind me, but still to the right. On my right was a black one, about the size of the yellow one, slightly bigger than the silver.

I turned to look behind me to see the one that had been my yellow Camaro standing rather close behind me. He stared down at me. I glanced back around at the rest of them; he was trying hard to get me to calm down. That's why the only thing racing was my heart.

"Are you Samuel Witwicky?" the large one asked, but he glanced at the Autobot behind me instead of me. I figured he nodded before I answered because he looked as if he'd been confirmed before I replied. Which was just a nod.

"They boy is frightened, why?" The black one asked. I don't know, maybe because I was surrounded by five giant alien robots that could easily squish me! Even the smallest, the one behind me, could kill me in half a second.

"Ironhide, you must remember this is his first life. He won't remember." The large one said patiently before turning back to me. "I am Optimus Prime and this is Ironhide. Our weapons specialist." He didn't elaborate on who he was, but it was obvious he was the leader. He motioned to the larger of the two yellow ones "Our medic, Ratchet."

"The youngling's heart signal is consistent to his spark signature. This is Samuel." I didn't understand what he meant by that, but the big- I mean Optimus ignored him, only nodding once.

"And my first Lieutenant, Jazz." I turned to the silver one. He stared at me.

"I'm not going to die, am I? Because I'm rather fond of life." He turned to Optimus.

"No, as long as you don't go after Megatron on your own again." He assured, I still didn't understand what they spoke about. I'd appreciate it if they'd explain everything.

"And this is your guardian." he said after hesitating. My guardian? What does that mean? "Bumblebee." I looked up at him and he looked like he ached to do something. It probably helped that I could know what he was feeling. But that still didn't help on telling me what was wrong.

"What is going on?" I asked quietly. I meant to ask it louder, but the awe and confusion and everything else that were too small to take action on showed in my voice.

"Sam," Ratchet started. "This isn't your first life."

"No," Optimus interrupted. "This is his first life. Your second life was in the past." I stared at him. Before I thought I was going insane. Then I started to believe it. Now I'm positive someone's going to come out and say 'You just got freaked' or something like that. Because this can't be real. Even if I was reincarnated or whatever they're talking about, wouldn't it be in the future, after I died?

"He is no bigger than he had been in the past. That must be why he stopped growing so young." Ironhide noted. I honestly had no idea what they were talking about.

"Yes, he is so different. But I believe he is the same. And that's all that matters." I started to get irritated. It was clear I wasn't in any danger.

"I still don't understand anything." I spoke up.

"Sam, it is true. Believe us. In time, we will be able to prove it. But for now, we will just tell you everything. And we must get moving." Optimus said.

"Yes, do we have a plan?" Jazz asked.

"Yes, but first we can't assume Sam will come with us now." Optimus turned to me.

But it was Bumblebee that spoke. "He'll come." But Optimus continued to stare at me. I knew what Bumblebee meant, he would make the pull act up again and then I would technically go on my own free will. But it was unnecessary. I would come. I am curious as to what's going on.

I nodded.

"Alright. We must move before the Decepticons. That is why we came early." he lead the others in transforming and the engines started up. I guess the engines were so humans wouldn't suspect anything.

The door to the Camaro and I slipped in. The door closed quickly and we were off. There was a click and Ratchet's voice came from the radio.

"-explain it?" They were obviously having a conversation before we joined in. Whatever that was.

"We will start with his place with us. We can explain how we can prove it next." Optimus answered.

"I am guessing I will be the one to talk to him?" Bumblebee's voice was still coming from around me.

"I think that's best. But we will help, so don't close off the comm." Their leader agreed. I waited for him to start, there better be a good reason why I'm now willingly going with these aliens.

"Your second life started many years ago, on our home planet Cybertron." he started and I knew there was a story coming. Whatever the reason behind all this madness, it better be worth it all.

* * *

Hey, I worked hard to get this chapter done. Actually, I spent about as much time over all as any other one. I just had to stop writing it in the middle to leave for my house and school. Then I had stopped in the middle of a sentence so I had to pause for about five minutes trying to figure out my own mind, because I knew it was an important thought for the chapter.

All in all, I still have nothing to say. R&R


	5. Bee's POV

I really am sorry for the late and few updates, but I've been unable to reach the computer enough. You probably don't care about excuses, I wouldn't, so I'm going to start. Hope you like it.

* * *

He sat silent for a minute as I finished the story.

"But everything came to an end at that time." I grew sad at the memory. Since it happened, I always avoided it in my thoughts. Now, I could probably handle it since I had the sparkling that's caused me so much grief with me. I was surprised slightly when he sent me comfort. I could tell he was still confused about the whole thing and hesitant. And I knew he especially wasn't sure about the link, but he used it as he had so long ago.

"After Megatron realized what we were doing, he made for my throat. But you jumped forward and shielded me. He crushed you." I grew sadder despite his faint efforts, but his attempts grew more definite and I had to send back affection, even if it wouldn't help matters. I was over joyed to have the sparkling back, even if this was his first life and he's human. He's still the same youngling and I, for the first time since the incident I now retold, had no grief.

"So, I really am reincarnated?" he asked quietly. I smiled mentally.

"You were." Optimus said over the comm. "But this is your first life. As Bumblebee said, all the time you were growing up you got flashbacks from this life. That's how we know what's going to happen. I think the reason your second life was in the past was because something would have happened in the near future after you die that you shouldn't be reincarnated into."

"Like what?"

"Well, every other time the war flared up, or will flare up, and there is a great battle, you're obviously usually running through it to save the day. And, if you're an infant or a toddler at the time, you probably aren't going to be doing that. And without you, both times we would have lost." He continued. "So you went to the past to live again, so you could remain with us and warn us of your future death so we can prevent it and you can live on."

"Well, that sounds really complicated." he hesitated, he became yet more unsure and I knew he was thinking the whole situation over. I wanted desperately to ask what he was thinking about, but I stopped myself, knowing that, at least for now, he should keep to himself. It will help get him to trust us, if I knew anything about him.

"Where are we going?" He asked, thought I knew he had a good idea. He seemed to be getting uncomfortable with the subject of his reincarnation and past/future life.

"To the All Spark." I answered. "We know how Megatron is going to die, and we know how it will have to happen. So maybe, just maybe, there won't be any need for you to run through half the battle risking your life and confront Megatron alone."

"Bumblebee," Ratchet started, but I cut him off.

"I'm not going to change it. Any small thing could happen to change the outcome. He might trip, or fall before Optimus gets to him, or _anything_. Megatron will surely recognize him, even if he his human now, and that will put him in more danger. He already knows how we all care for him. And he knows I'd do anything for the youngling's safety. Someone else can force it into his spark. I don't know, I can take Brawl so Optimus can take the All Spark and arrive before Megatron. Maybe we can even get to him before he melts and kill him then. I don't care, as long as my youngling's life isn't at stake."

I felt awe from Sam and my protectiveness had grown. They've all gotten their processors messed up if they really think I'm going to let him follow through with what was 'supposed' to happen.

Optimus sighed after a moment. "Bumblebee, we can try. None of us want to see your sparkling go off line again. We can try to change what will happen, but it might have already been changed all it can by what we know."

"That's all I ask." I said quietly. I knew they didn't want it, but I also knew Optimus believed it was best to stay as close to what happened in the sparkling's memories because we know how it will turn out this way. If something changes too much, we might not be able to prevent his death. And I wanted this, so I couldn't complain too much.

I felt Sam grow worried and nervous. I suspected it was from all this talk about what he would do. I tried to reassure him, and I think it worked somewhat. But he still had his confusion and, I paused to figure out what else it was for it was small compared to his confusion and anxiety, affection. I smiled mentally again, it was not just mirrored from my own. It was an old affection, and I realized the affection had stuck with the link all this time and it was only surfacing in the boy now. If this is true, then I knew there was a lot more of it to come.

"How will we meet Will and his team if we arrive early?" Ironhide asked, changing the subject again. From what we'd heard from the sparkling Sam, he and Will would be good friends.

"I believe we should arrive around the same time Sam and Mikayla had, or, would have. I doubt we will arrive too early for that. Which means killing Megatron before he melts is out of the question." Ratchet replied, perfectly fine with the new, less serious subject.

"Mikayla." I realized. "What about her. If we go back now, we will be late. And how will we get her into this?" We were silent for a minute, silently pondering this. Then Sam spoke up, more comfortable with us.

"Mikayla?" he asked. "You mean Mikayla Banes? She's in this too? Or, had been, I mean will be, or- whatever." The whole time mixing and 'looking into the future which is the present, but a different one' seemed to be making him even more confused. It was obvious in his confusion. Sometimes I got a feeling of the reason behind his feelings if they were strong enough.

"Yes, we mentioned her when we explained everything." I pointed out.

"Yeah, but I didn't think you meant Banes! I thought you meant some random girl off the street. Why would _Mikayla _follow me?" he asked. I remembering how she got into the mess; she'd followed him when he was, would have, whatever, running from me believing I was 'Satins Camaro'.

"Believe me Sam," Ironhide started. "If everything turns out even somewhat like they did in the past you's dreams, you won't be thinking like that for long."

"If we can get Mikayla to join us after this." Jazz added.

"We'll figure that all out after Megatron is gone." I said, also wondering how this would happen. If I got a good idea of her character from what we all learned, she might not accept this. Even if the government, they'll be annoying, allows us to reveal ourselves to a civilian with no prior knowledge of us, she won't have the experience of going through it all with the boy and that would definitely affect her relationship with everyone, not just him.

Of course, there was also the part of me that say the boy still as the young sparkling on Cybertron who was far from being old enough to have a, as it's said on Earth, 'girlfriend'. Even if he is old enough here, he's still to young in my optics. And maybe, _maybe, _I didn't want to share my sparkling with any human femme.

I changed my thoughts before he got an idea of their direction, I knew he would welcome that just as much as any teenager would when their parents say they can't 'date' until they're older. I checked our location and knew we were only half way there and dawn was approaching. This brought another thought to my mind.

"You only slept for a fourth an hour," I started. "You need to get some rest."

"I'm not tired." he said, seeming confused at how he could possibly be tired with all that's going on. He was probably wondering how he'd be able to sleep in the first place.

"You will be, and you need the rest." I let the seat belt go, I think I could trust my own driving. I put the seat back as far as it would go but he hadn't been leaning back so he remained sitting up straight.

"I can't sleep now." he complained.

"Sam." I paused. "We'll talk to you later." I said before turning off the com link. I started back on the boy. "Sam, you need to sleep. A battle is no doubtable coming and I don't want you nodding off in the middle of it. I also don't want you getting a head ach from it." my protectiveness was predominate and he knew it.

He grumbled and laid down. I turned up the heat slightly and was reminded of a few nights back on Cybertron when he'd resisted sleep and I made him recharge. He may not be convinced he's the same sparkling we knew him as, but he is. Before long I felt his emotions fog slightly and his heart bead slow lightly and I knew he'd fallen asleep.

I didn't pull back into the comm. link to speak with the others. I decided to remain as I was for a while. Content with my sparkling recharging in my alt form. There was no need to dwell or speak of depressing subjects as we surely would do. Because there were so many things we still had to get in order, not to mention I needed to contact his parents so they wouldn't worry too much.

I waited a while then called their home phone, hoping they'd still be asleep and I could leave a message. Unfortunately, that was not the case.

"Hello? Sam?" I heard his mother ask worriedly.

"No, I'm sorry Mrs. Witwicky." I hesitated.

"Do I know you?" she asked confused and I heard a man in the background.

"Who is it Judy?"

"Not exactly, but I thought you might want to know where your son is-"

"You have my son? Where is he? Bring him back!" luckily, this conversation wasn't out loud on my side, so she wouldn't be waking him up.

"He's fine, please, don't worry." I pleaded. "I don't mean any harm to him, and he came of his own free will. I would tell you why I took him, but you wouldn't believe me. I promise, everything will be explained soon. I would never, never hurt Sam." I knew I was on speaker phone now.

"Who are you, where are you?" his father asked.

"My name is Bumblebee, just Bumblebee. And we're currently on the highway and on our way to the Hoover Dam."

"Why are you going there? Tell me why." I hesitated.

"We need him to help us save the world." I said doubtfully, knowing they wouldn't believe me.

"Judy, call the cops." I heard his dad say muffled. "Tell them to go to the Hoover dam."

"You think he's telling the truth?" she asked surprised.

"He sounds honest. But we can't be sure."

"I am telling the truth. I would hurt this boy as much as you would. Just, believe me."

"Let me talk to him." His mom demanded. "Let me talk to Sammy now."

"You can't, he's sleeping." I said. "And I can't contact you again before we come back." I said.

"We have caller ID, you bet I'm going to call back if I don't get my son back within the next two days." Ron threatened.

"Your phones can't call me, I'm not exactly calling from a phone. I have to go now, but I just wanted you to know Samuel is alright and he'll be back soon."

"You bring him back!" I heard Judy shout a I shut the connection off.

I sighed, that went well. I know the boy will think of this and worry about his parents worrying about him, but I knew he'd be thankful I'd at least contacted his parents, even if they didn't quite believe me. They'll believe us soon enough, the government will have to let his parents know. But, just to be safe, we should go to them before such a rule is made.

* * *

I know it was kind of short and uneventful, but it was Bee's POV, so that's good. Right? And it's an update, which is also good. This will be my last update for a while again, but I haven't updated this one in the longest time and I felt guilty. That's why there was no update yesterday. I really wanted to get this one out.

R&R


	6. Bee's POV 2

I'm really, really sorry for the long wait. I, as usual, feel terrible. I love updating, and there will definitely be more this weekend. As for my poll, I decided to let you know that no, I'm not going to put up these stories immediately. This poll will stay up longer than one's I've had in the past, which have stayed on for about a week and then came down. If I do add a story, or both, it won't be at least until summer. Just thought I'd say that.

Hope you like it.

* * *

I went on all night and the next day until we got there. Sam slept peacefully and I ignored the few hails I'd gotten during this time, for I decided to just enjoy the silence.

He did wake after a while, and seemed to have forgotten where he was.

"What-" He started, finding the interior of a vehicle in place of his room.

"Good morning Sam." I said pleasantly. I could feel his confusion and wonder as he remembered it all. "I hope you had pleasant dreams."

"Uh, yeah. Dreamt I was kidnapped by an alien car and his friends, and then told I'm reincarnated." he said. I laughed slightly.

"Well, technically you aren't reincarnated anymore." I said. I tried to keep things light with him for now. A battle was to come and there's no way anyone could be ready for it if it was their first time.

"Whatever." he shook his head, it really didn't matter that much. "A-are we almost there?" He asked.

"Nearly. We'll be there within the hour." I assured. "It'll all be over soon. At least, the battle and Sector Seven."

"And then I'll go home?" he asked. I tried to hide my sadness at this, that his home was here. I was too preoccupied with not letting him feel my sorrow at his words to notice his hesitant and uncertainty at first. But when I did, I sighed.

"Yes, of course. But, you do know the Decepticons will want your head. I'm going to stay with you, so you can stay safe." I said.

"What about the others?" he asked. I smiled mentally. We were growing on him.

"They'll remain on the base soon to be built." I started. "And I know they'd be very happy should you decide to visit often."

He nodded silently for a moment. Then, "Yeah, ok." agreeing to visit every once in a while. He looked out the window and was silent for a while. Thinking about the situation, no doubt. After a moment, he shifted to sit cross legged and leaned back. "What, exactly, is going to happen? I realize things aren't going to happen the way, uh, I, dreamt way back when, then how's it going to go down?"

I hesitated. "We haven't decided on a plan of action. Well, they might've, I don't know it though." I said carefully. I don't really care what it is, as long as Sam isn't in danger.

"Why not? Don't you have that communication link-thing?" I smiled mentally. I could tell he was getting more confident around us/just me.

"Yes, but I wasn't exactly wanting to keep contact with them the last few hours." he didn't ask why. After a moment, he spoke again. "It's ten?" he sounded surprised by the time. "Mom and Dad get up at seven on Saturdays." He paused. "They're going to freak out when they realize I'm not there. Shoot, I should have left a note or something. I don't even have my cell..." his voice dropped lower and kept babbling on. He was now getting really worried and on the edge of freaking out. I remembered when he actually seemed more concerned about me leaving marks on the lawn than the fact an alien robot with unknown intentions was in front of him.

"Sam." I started, he ignored me. "Sam." I tried again. Nothing. I turned on the radio and blared it loud. He doubled over and clutched his ears, I turned it back off. "Sam?" I tried again, not raising my voice more than it had been earlier.

"What?" he asked. "Was it necessary to blow my ears up?" he asked, annoyed.

"Yes. I called your parents, they know where you are and they know you'll be back." he relaxed in the seat, last chance of falling into a freak out slipping away.

"Good." he sighed. "What did you tell them? That you, a giant alien robot pretending to be a old, rusted Camaro, kidnapped me and is now taking me to meet this S-7 and Decepticons?" he joked, failing at hiding his worry, obviously forgetting about the link.

"Yes, essentially." I waited for his reaction.

"WHAT?" He was freaking out again.

"Well, I told them I've taken you, and that I'll bring you back soon. That we'll explain everything when I bring you back, and that we cannot contact them until we get back." I revised.

"Ok, better. Better." he allowed. "The whole kidnapping thing will still freak them out though."

"I didn't kidnap you." I pointed out. "You came on your own free will. We asked you, you agreed. I just said I had you." He crossed his arms and leaned back.

"Yes, and only you could find a way to _make_ someone do something on their own free will." He acted upset, but I knew he wasn't. Shouldn't I know my own sparkling well enough to know when he's upset and when he's pretending? "Why can't we contact them?" he asked, changing the subject.

"Because," I paused as I followed Jazz ahead of us into a turn to pull up in a parking lot of the Hoover Dam. "We're here."

"Wow, that was quick." he said easily. I was hailed again and this time, I answered, setting it on 'speaker' so Sam could listen.

"Bumblebee, Sam, are you ready?" Optimus asked. Sam jumped in surprise.

"Uh, what are we doing?" he asked. "What's the plan, exactly?"

"You would know," Ratchet started, "If Bumblebee would have answered our hails earlier."

"I regret nothing." I said simply.

"We will gain access into the base, and seek out Will's team. They should be here at this point." Optimus brought us back on topic. "We will then collaborate with them and hopefully, should we be able to act quickly enough, destroy Megatron while he remains in ice."

"Should they escape before we succeed?" I asked.

"We fight. You will keep Sam with you, and I will keep the All Spark. Jazz will take Bonecrusher when he attempts to distract us on the highway. This way, it eliminates the possibility of his off lining." I was relieved at this. Bonecrusher was no match for Jazz, as we all know. He can hold his own, and win.

"Will we remain in the city?" I asked.

"Yes. We still need your assistance during the battle. Even aided by William's team, we will still be outnumbered." Optimus said.

"Can we go now? I want the action to start." Ironhide urged.

"How, exactly, are we getting access to go inside?" I asked, hesitantly.

"I'm going." Sam said, figuring it out too.

"Exactly." Ratchet agreed.

"But-" I was cut off by Jazz.

"This isn't even a dangerous job, Bee. Let the sparkling help." I hated how they all knew he'd want to help out even without being told. I hesitated.

"Fine." I didn't unlock the doors.

"What exactly am I doing?" Sam asked.

"Easy. Find an S-7 agent and talk them into letting us through." Ironhide said. "About this time, they should be getting desperate. It'd work even easier if Will, his team, Maggie, and Glen are there."

"We're going to have to meet Simmons now." Jazz sighed, miserable.

"Do not show any more ill feelings toward him than anyone else." Optimus said. "They cannot even receive hints at what we know of the possible future."

"How are we going to let the government take the shard? The Decepticons will-" I was cut off yet again.

"Bumblebee!" Ratchet scolded, annoyed.

"Hey! I'm not the only one-"

"Bumblebee." he repeated. I sighed and unlocked the doors.

"Be careful youngling." I pleaded, resisting the urge of pulling him back the way I had when he was trying to back inside last night. Instead, I tried to show the necessity in my words through the link in a more sensible way.

"I will, Bee." He said before running off. I shut the door and waited silently, like all the others. We remained connected through the comm., but no words were shared. This better work, I still couldn't help but worry about all the possibilities.

I felt calmness come from across the guardian link we had and I relaxed slightly from the knowledge he is here now. And, he isn't going anywhere. He's already taking advantage of the link. I drank in the comfort and calmness he provided greedily, returning affection and yet more worry.

* * *

Again, apologizing for the long wait. I know I've gone longer (How could I?) but it feels like years since last time I updated anything.

Really short, again. But, it's an update. Going to work on other new chapters, R&R


	7. Chapter 7

Hey, new update. Yay. I really don't have much to say, but, I'm hoping to get some Deviantart up soon. If you have checked out my gallery on Deviantart, that one picture is not actually how bad I am. I just wanted to check out how to do it, and I put that together with what they gave me and about five minutes. The name was given to me as my own Autobot designation by a good friend. I'm actually pretty excited about figuring this out, and if anyone else has a profile there, I'd appreciate learning how to delete a deviation.

Hope you like it.

* * *

I glanced back nervously, feeling encouragement from the yellow Camaro I'd just left behind. I was eager to help, and privileged he felt I could do this, but that took nothing away from the fact I had no idea what I was doing.

Now, what looks like a super-secret entrance? Super-secret agents? Super-secret-

"Excuse me sir, you can't be in here." I jumped at the voice behind me. I looked up and found a man in a black uniform, he'd followed me around the corner on the wall. I'd been approaching a very visible and not-hidden door.

"Ah-what? Oh, are you, do you work here?" I asked, trying to figure out what to do. My palms were sweating. If I'm freaking out over just this, what am I supposed to do facing off Megatron? I suddenly felt comfort and encouragement coming from my guardian. I relaxed.

"Yes, and you don't. Back to the tour-" he grabbed my arm.

"No-no, no, no, no. I'm here- I mean, I've gotta talk to someone. It's about the, uh, well, we need help. Ya see-"

"Spit it out kid." he pulled me along, annoyed.

"We need the Cube." he stopped. "And, I'm looking for someone named 'Major Lennox'? I'm under the impression he could help us." my stuttering was chased away by the exes amounts of confidence and soothing. Oddly enough, there was also amusement.

The man stared down at me.

"What, did you say?"

"The Cube? Yeah know, bit and, uh, cuby?"

"Cuby-" he muttered, shaking his head. "How old are you? Are you a new recruit or something? And how do you know about the soldiers?"

"No, uh, I don't work here. We just need the Cube and to talk to 'the soldiers'." I pulled my arm free.

"We who?" he demanded.

"Look, we're on a tight schedule. So don't freak out, and don't go all 'get them!' and all. Ok? I have some friends that need in."

"Friends?" he raised an eyebrow. I glanced to the Autobots automatically and he followed my gaze. He suddenly turned and walked a short distance away, talking into the walky-talky he'd had connected to his shoulder. I thought that was a cop thing. Wouldn't they have more advanced stuff? Like, secret service, or, FBI, or, whatever? I mean, they're the ones dissecting Megatron.

I received confusion and questioning. I sent assurance and patience, having easily fallen into the habit of working with the link. He sent acknowledgement and I shifted on my feet. I started randomly whistling and looking around. After a few more minutes, I took a step toward the guy.

"Look, we've got to hurry-" he cut me off, abruptly putting the communications device away.

"Come with me. And take one of your 'friends'." he said seriously. I nodded and ran back over to them. I figured they'd've worked it out and whoever was coming in, probably either Bee or Prime, would indicate so. Just as I had suspected, Prime opened his driver's side door and I jumped in.

"They're not going to act irrationally?" he asked.

"No. I don't think so at least." I didn't bother buckling in. He started the engine and rolled back and forward, following the man into a large pair of hanger doors. "Here we go, the plan's all good?"

"Yes, don't worry about the plan. Bumblebee will keep you far from Megatron, and the Cube. We've calculated Megaton's previous actions and adjusted my own to create the best plan of action." he assured.

"I thought I dreamt it." I frowned in confusion.

"Yes, but for record and documentation, you told us just how each battle played out. At least, all of what you seen."

"What if you can catch Megatron here?" I asked.

"Then all the better and William's team will not be required to fight with us today." he paused. "But I still hope we can build a strong friendship with him."

"Will he know, if we do?" I asked. "I mean, it sounds like he's, he'll be, real close in the loop."

"If we find we can trust him as much as we seemed to in this alternative present, then it might be actually be a good idea to inform him." I nodded and looked out the window to see him navigating through the thin tunnels. The man in front of us suddenly stopped and spoke with another man. The first walked back to where we came, the second turned to face us.

"Alright, we're inside. I'd like to talk to you now." I stepped out and the man looked surprised to see me, a human kid, involved. "I'm agent Simmons, what's your name son?" he asked.

Optimus suddenly transformed and scooped me up, setting me on his shoulder. The place was built big, they must have been expecting company at one point or another.

"This is Samuel Witwicky." Optimus introduced. "I am Optimus Prime. And as our young friend here has already expressed, we are on a tight schedule."

"I don't know what you think is going on here, but you can't think we're just going to hand over this thing. We aren't just going to throw away a century of research just because some alien waltz in and demands it." he seemed pretty brave.

"You obviously do not understand the circumstances of which we are here. We are currently in the middle of a civil war and that Allspark is the only thing between the many different outcomes of this war. Should our enemies get a hold of it, your world will be no more, as with the rest of the univerce. We Autobots will all die out and the Decepticons will achieve what they set out to do thousands of years ago."

"I don't really care about your personal problems." the agent sighed, as if he wasn't listening at all. "But we're here to make sure our world doesn't go up in smokes when you guys show up. Ok? So, I've got three dozen guns pointed at you and your little 'friend' there. If you want things here to run smoothly, I suggest you do as we say." the alarms suddenly went off and Optimus sighed, having expected that. This must be when Megatron escapes.

"We're losing pressure on NBE-1!" the inner com came on. "The backup generator just isn't going to cut it!" Everyone was thrown into a rush and Agent Simmons started to assemble his gun.

"Agent Simmons, surely now you will direct us to the Cube?" Optimus pleaded. "Megatron will soon melt and he will take it."

"I don't know what you think that would accomplish, but we've got people's lives at stake here." he growled, working quickly. I glanced at Optimus, knowing that line there would upset him. He knows it, he knows it better than anyone here. And this man accuses Prime of ignoring this fact?

Soldiers ran in and stopped at seeing us.

"What's going on here?" Will demanded, looking up at us and gripping his weapon.

"Get to the NBE-1 chamber, we're losing pressure." another agent, that was following them, ordered, pointing toward a door across the room from them.

"No, we need to reach the Cube before Megatron does." Optimus insisted to Simmons. He turned to the soldiers. "Will you help us? If the being in the other room gains possession, this war is over."

Will, being a quick judge of character and his mind working fast to plan out the situation, took the best door he could find. He looked at the agent that was with them.

"Where is this Cube thing?"

"You aren't honestly trusting this thing?" Simmons gasped. I glared at him automatically.

"What's not to trust about him?" I demanded. "He's the one trying to keep us all alive!" Optimus glanced at me with a smile before turning back to them.

"No, no." Simmons snapped the last piece to his gun together. "We don't know what's going to happen here- well maybe you do, but I don't." he made toward the other agent had gestured to.

"Take him to that Cube thing." Will lurched forward and pushed Simmons to the wall. The other three soldiers aimed their guns at everyone else in the room, save for each other, the Secretary of Defense, and us, to take the upper hand.

"Lower your weapon soldier." Simmons demanded. Optimus watched in curiosity, but ready to stop them from shooting if need be. "There's an alien war going on and you're going to shoot me?"

"You know, we didn't ask to be here." Will shook his head. The other agent that came in with the soldiers put his hands up.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa."

"I'm ordering you under S-Seven executive jurisdiction-" one of the soldiers interupted him.

"S-7 don't exist!" Will glanced back at him before looking at Simmons again.

"Right, we don't take orders from people who don't exist."

"I'm going to count to five, ok?" Simmons threatened.

"Yeah? Well I'm going to count to three." He straightened his gun over Agent Simmons's heart. Optimus took a step forward, most shot him a nervous look. But John Keller, the secretary of defense, spoke up.

"Simmons?"

"Yes sir?" he looked from Optimus to the man.

"I'd do as he says. Losing's really not an option for these guys." Simmons stared at him for a moment, then glanced at the other agent, who nodded. He shook his head and looked up at Optimus and spoke to Keller.

"Ok. Fine. You want to lay the fate of the world in a machine, then fine. You're dooming us all." I glared at the man, But Optimus took me down quickly. I glanced up at him and he shook his head. I cooled it and sighed, glaring at the man again. The soldiers lowered their weapons.

"Follow me." the other Agent urged, looking at Optimus and the soldiers.

* * *

I won't be quoting the whole movie. Only the lines I like the best. The rest of it will be just from memory and a little warped from the story.

R&R


	8. Not a Chapter

Sorry this isn't actually a chapter, but I've been having issues within my family. I'm sorry guys, but the flames I've received earlier in many of my stories were actually from my uncle and brother. I probably should have told you all this before, but now I am. But, just so you know, whoever contacted him, that was great. I congratulate you. Awesome. (not sarcastic, you're my new best friend)


	9. Chapter 9

Sorry for the long wait again, I had issues.

Hope you like it.

* * *

Optimus walked the both of us out in silence, following the agent and the soldiers. We were doing this. I'm pretty sure nothing this exciting has ever happened in my life. Just the other day I was freaking out because Mom didn't want to get me a car quite yet. Now I'm freaking sitting on a giant alien robot's shoulder! Not just a giant alien robot, their leader! I'm not sure if I should be freaking out or saying this is awesome; any normal person would probably say freaking out. But I'm not normal, am I? I'm one of their kind reincarnated. Or, will be. In the past. Whatever.

The important thing here is that we've got to get to this Cube before Megatron melts, or before he destroys Los Angeles, at the least.

"Is it here?" Optimus demanded. Will glanced up at us, not seeming to believe what was happening either. He was just fighting for his life against their kind, now he's fighting with them.

"Yes. It's wedged in the rock real well though-" Agent Simmons trailed off as we entered the room and Optimus strode right up to it. I watched what he did closely, but I still couldn't for the life of me tell you what it was he did. All I can say is within the minute, it was a lot smaller.

It was like it just folded in on itself. Watching the Autobots transform wasn't even as breath-taking as such a simple shape transforming into only a smaller version; fusing into itself, giving off waves of infinite energy you could almost see. When he handed the All Spark to me, still sitting on his shoulder, I did a double take. I'd already found they liked me, and they trusted me and all, but it was amazing how he just handed such an object to me.

In an instant, that awe was gone.

"Where is Megatron?" Optimus demanded quickly.

"That way. All the way back over there." Simmons sounded irritated, jabbing a thumb carelessly the opposite direction. I don't think I like him too much. "I wasn't to find something I can shoot at." he grumbled, running out when he realized we waited for him to lead the way. Optimus ignored that and set me down, transforming. He left the doors open for the soldiers, there weren't many, and they piled in willingly. No matter how much Simmons seemed to distrust Optimus and probably pin him down for experiments like they did Megatron, he took the lead somewhat excitedly. I imagine he wanted to return his position of power and importance after seeing the miracle Optimus just preformed.

"What's the plan?" they seemed aware that Optimus was the guy in charge, not Simmons. He shut the doors and took off after the agents, for the other one had followed after.

"We take it to the city. Mission City." he replied. I looked out the window, we were approaching the two agents.

"The city? Will the bad guys follow?" the other guy, Epps, asked.

"Yes, but casualties will be kept on the minimum. The battle will be short, and painless. Trust me." he urged. Optimus bypassed the agents when it became clear where we were going. Simmons scowled in the rear view mirror.

"Yeah, yeah. Ok, I certainly don't trust you. And this better pay off, because I am not about to let this planet go down in smokes to these Decepticons. I've got a kid-" the other guy cut him off.

"Here we go. Will, nothing's going to happen. We haven't lost a battle yet." it was the guy that hadn't spoken. Fig, I think. Something like that, I didn't hear his name well.

"Yeah, 'cause if we did, we'd be dead." Epps rolled his eyes.

"No one here is going to die in this battle." Optimus swore, but without saying a past/future-life me told him that we win the battle. I'm fairly sure this won't change anything here.

"Right. Ok, I'll believe it when I see it. What're you here for?" he asked me. "Civilian kid with these guys."

"Bought a car, turned out to be an alien robot." I shrugged, smiling slightly. We're all probably going to die, I can't get rid of that 'OH MY GOD WE'RE ABOUT TO GO INTO A BATTLE AGAINST THE DECEPTICON IN THE MIDDLE OF A FREAKIN CITY' feeling. "Who knew?"

"Wow." Fig mouthed, and I'm sure it was at least partly due to what I said. The other most of his reason had to be the giant Decepticon tied up standing in the huge room we were just pulling into. He stood at least as tall as Optimus, and you could just tell there was no way he'd let you life thirty seconds longer after he got out. And those thirty seconds would be filled with torture, no doubt, it he had it his way. His colors were grey and dull, and his features sharp and angry, just the image of evil incarnated. I shivered involuntarily as Optimus came to a stop.

"Stay back." he ordered, entrusting me (and the Allspark) into the center of the group of soldiers. I glanced around me, they were arming themselves and Will got a look that told me I didn't want to be anyone with a gun pointed at him. I wonder how long he's been in the army before the Decepticons struck? I wonder if he has a family. They all probably do.

I hope Optimus is right and no one dies.

I looked back up to the mech in question, taking this small lull-before-the-storm to send some sense of accomplishment and caution to Bumblebee's patient curiosity. Acknowledgement came back, reflecting my caution.

"What's he doing?" Simmons and the other Agent, Tom, caught up. Will glanced back, not as irritated as I was, before deciding to ignore him. Epps, however, wasn't keeping the silence. At least, he did to keep it.

"Shut up."

"Hey, I'll have you under S-7-" Simmons began automatically, but when Optimus drew his energon blade and stopped before his frozen enemy, he seemed to have lost his voice. I wonder if Prime enjoyed that?

"It ends here." I heard from the living of the two mechs, but with a sudden jerk, the words 'loosing pressure on NBE-1. The backup generator just isn't going to cut it' meant he was loose.

Ice flew everywhere and red optics came online. He moved so quickly, having started out still somewhat coated in ice, that Optimus missed by a mile. Megatron used that momentum from the duck to jab his fist forward at Optimus's side in hopes of knocking him back. Optimus grunted, swiping with better precision this time, yet he only grazed the massive Decepticon leader. How long had he been pretending to not be breaking free? Had he known we were here, and that Optimus had the Allspark?

I didn't give myself anymore time to think. I tightened my hold on the Cube and pushed myself backwards as the soldiers took aim. Megatron took note of them and gave one more strike to Optimus before transforming and flying _through_ the wall. Optimus made one futile blast after him, before running back to us and transforming. I was unconsciously freaking out with Bumblebee in unison over the link, even though he was mostly trying to calm me. I mean, seriously. OH MY SLAGGING PRIMUS (Where did that come from?) THE HARBINGER OF DEATH JUST ESCAPED, AND HE'S HEADED OUT TO WHERE RATCHET, IRONHIDE, JAZZ, AND BUMBLEBEE ARE!

Seconds later, the two agents were running down to the basement and Optimus was bursting out the front gates, soldiers and me in his cabin. I would have gladly moved on to Bumblebee's altform, it was cramped in here, but there wasn't enough time. The others were already pulling out when we flew past, so they fell in formation in stride. Above head, Megatron had disappeared, whether he had fled to the city having overheard us, or he was hiding somewhere on the S-7 base, I don't know. All I know is that now that things are actually happening, they aren't quite as bad as first thought.

"Bumblebee." Optimus commanded, and the scout's voice came through the radio.

"I'll get Sam as far from the battle as possible as soon as we get there." he said promptly.

"Good-"

"But, I have the Cube." I realized, looking down at the powerful object in my arms. "If we take the Cube out of the city, then they'll just follow."

"Give the Allspark to Jazz." Ratchet suggested. "It will still be under our protection, and far from Megatron." Because Jazz won't be anywhere near him anyways. Right.

"Yes, Jazz will take the Allspark, and Bumblebee, you take Sam." Optimus agreed.

"Ratchet and I will remain with the soldiers to take care of Brawl and whoever else dares show their ugly faces." Ironhide growled.

"I call the helicopter." Will said in a similar tone.

"And I'm taking care of Bonecrusher, then joining in on the fun." Jazz said, anxious. "I think we've got our battle plan laid out."

"Nothing will go wrong." Optimus assured the worries in all our minds. And he being who he is, we couldn't help but relax at least a bit, despite all odds facing against us. Just because we were allowed to know the future, doesn't mean time wants to be changed. I don't know where I got that sudden feeling of foreboding, but I knew enough to listen to my gut instinct. It was the same feeling that told me that rusty old yellow Camaro was the car for me.

* * *

**Bee's POV because I love you all**

I kept my sensors trained on the boy, along with a careful watch over the link. I wouldn't lose him again. But, I still knew this would be no trouble. He maybe a sparkling, but he was still an Autobot. Human or not.

"He's just the same." Jazz mused over the comm. link, finally breaking the silence.

"Of course he is, do you expect the boy to change over night?" Ratchet demanded, practically rolling his optics.

"No, but-"

"Then why expect him to change now?" The medic interrupted Jazz.

"Well, I at least expected him to act more, yeah know," Ironhide began.

"Human?" Optimus finished. I stayed silent, the boy now waiting impatiently as the man spoke on his own communicative device.

"Yeah." Ironhide said enthusiastically.

"Remember, as a sparkling he was more human than he would have been otherwise. We're just used to it." Optimus explained.

"Plus, he's got that link to Bumblebee." Jazz pointed out.

"True." Ironhide mused logically, which meant whatever he was thinking wasn't. "Since he doesn't already have guns, you aren't going to let me train him, are you?"

"No. Definitely not." I agreed, but stopped before saying anything else. The others must've been listening in too, because it was Ratchet that brought it up.

"Optimus."

"I want to go." Ironhide objected. "I want to take a shot at ol' Meggsie."

"No, it'll be Prime." Jazz agreed, though he usually sided with Ironhide. "Either him or Bumblebee, since whoever's going has to keep the suit's off the boy. I'm pretty sure I wouldn't be too careful about it."

Ironhide laughed. "No, suppose not. What about Ratchet?"

"NO!" four voices rang out and Optimus just chuckled. Ratchet probably had a different reason than Jazz and I, and even Ironhide who answered his own question, but the answer was just the same.

"Then it's Optimus." I spoke up finally, aware of the boy's approach. "I don't trust Simmons yet. Could you... Ah..." I started to trail off, aware this Simmons figure was none too gentle or patient while working for S-7. I might be more tolerant of him, later on, but not now.

"Of course." Optimus nodded, starting his engine. "I'll keep the boy with me."

"Thank you." I sent just before severing the temporary link. I was aware as my sparkling climbed into Optimus's offered cabin, and they drove off. No one could keep the boy safer, but I don't think it was illegal to worry still, even if just a bit.

I felt no need to remain in contact with the others at the moment. I wanted to focus completely on staying aware on where they were, just in case we needed to assist them. Ignoring several more hails, I decided I had to look out for my own safety too when an engine revved behind me threateningly.

"Welcome back to Earth, Bumblebee." Ratchet greeted, annoyed.

"I was only trying to keep tags on them. What if Megatron melts and we need to help out?" I asked.

"Bumblebee, he's with Optimus. He'll be fine." Jazz said pointedly.

"I know, but, don't you get the feeling that no matter how much we try to change things, it won't work?" I asked, realizing this was what kept me edgy.

"No." Jazz said quickly.

"Yes." Ratchet answered as if Jazz hadn't spoken. "Likely, it is the natural universe fighting against a change in time the same way it fought against Unicron by creating Primus."

"How can a feeling keep things from changing?" Ironhide asked.

"It's going to take a whole lot more than a feeling to make me go anywhere near Megatron." Jazz said clippingly. I had to realize he was also pretty edgy, approaching his own predicted death date.

"The very fact we have changed already changes the future, before we actually do anything." Ratchet began. "Of course the universe would try to fight that. I doubt it's more than a feeling, I'm thinking that maybe, other things have changed to counteract our preparations."

"So, what you're saying is, Jazz is still going to die?" Ironhide asked.

"No." I answered for Ratchet, though I had no idea what his answer was going to be. I didn't want to either. "No. Whatever the universe throws at us to put time back on its natural course, if such a thing exists, it won't take Jazz. Or any of the others who's off lining we can prevent now. Sam was, after all, sent back to us to set this all in motion in the first place. Right?"

"Yes." Ratchet agreed hesitantly, but fell silent.

"What are you hiding from us?" Ironhide demanded.

"Nothing of importance." Ratchet replied. "Not now."

"Spill it. We haven't got anything else to do but wait anyways." Jazz insisted.

"It was the Allspark that brought Sam back." we were all silent, realizing what that meant. Something we'd been trying to give the benefit of the doubt.

"So, the universe still wants to kill us." Jazz finally said.

"Yes, most likely. Let's try not to change things as much as possible." Ratchet insisted. No way, this was more Wheeljack's area. Ratchet doesn't know what he's talking about, right? This is all ridiculous. This is just our processors making sense of what wasn't there. It's just a feeling, it's not like it's even an urge. I felt no urge to go instead of Optimus, as it would have been if things had not changed.

We were all broken out of our thoughts as alarms went off within the building. Tourists were vacated and agents swarmed like bees, no pun intended, around the building. Where had they all come from?

I started up my engine, twisting the front wheels toward the building, but I was stopped.

"Optimus can handle it. If he needs our help, he'll hail us." Jazz said. He wasn't first lieutenant for nothing. I remained silent, motor idling anxiously. A flurry of emotion seeped across the link as Sam temporarily forgot about it. There was panic, worry, and anger. I calmed him anxiously, knowing he didn't even realize where his calmness came from. Knowing him, he was so worked up he probably didn't even realize his calmness was unnatural.

None of us could speak, as the minutes passed. I was almost unable to remain in this accursed parking lot when his awe overtook me and I calmed completely. I knew exactly what was happening. They have the Allspark. It all came to an end with surprise, then he was thrown back into a flurry of overwhelming and worry I worked to keep control over. I started my engine up again, realizing I'd shut it off when they were getting the Allspark, when Megatron attacked. I knew exactly what was going on by what he felt, and what we could hear from here. It was amazing, yet horrifying. I wanted nothing more than to take Sam from there, within Megatron's grasp, into my cabin and drive until we were far away.

The building visibly exploded and a familiar jet flew out, soaring upwards and away, twisting over us as if to fire, then doubled back and disappeared. I realized why only when Optimus burst out of the building, carrying Sam and the soldiers inside.

You can bet I was first in line after them, and I myself opened up the comm. link to everyone once again.

"Bumblebee." Optimus commanded as soon as it was open.

"I'll get Sam as far from the battle as possible as soon as we get there." I said quickly, already planning on where to be to guard a hidden Sam, but still fight. As Optimus said earlier, we need everyone.

"Good-"

"But, I have the Cube." Sam spoke, not as hesitant as before. He wasn't shocked at our presence or skeptical of his previous/future life. "If we take the Cube out of the battle, then they'll just follow."

"Give the Allspark to Jazz." Ratchet suggested. "It will still be under our protection, and far from Megatron." There's no way Jazz is going anywhere near Megatron. Not after our little discussion about how time wanted us dead.

"Yes, Jazz will take the Allspark, and Bumblebee, you take Sam." Optimus agreed.

"Ratchet and I will remain with the soldiers to take care of Brawl and whoever else dares show their ugly faces." Ironhide growled.

"I call the helicopter." Will said in a similar tone.

"And I'm taking care of Bonecrusher, then joining in on the fun." Jazz said, anxious. "I think we've got our battle plan laid out."

"Nothing will go wrong." Optimus said firmly, and I felt myself relax slightly despite the situation. I couldn't help but believe him, even if he didn't actually know.

I hope he's right, though. Because we're already there.

* * *

I wrote more in one day than I have in the past, ah, long while. It's good, though, isn't it? You like it? Tell me about it, or, you know, tell me off for some problem because you're bored. Doesn't really matter, though I'd prefer the former. It'd be great.

R&R


End file.
